


Being there

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: The Old Guard - tumblr request fills [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: The bed dips again and someone’s arm slink over his waist as they press their warm chest against his back; Nicky. He can feel him breathing and Joe’s breath tickles the top of his head. Sometimes Booker forgets that he’s alive but this, this always helps. It reminds him that they’re there and if they are, then he must be too.“Hey!” Nile exclaims, her voice thick with sleep, “No fair, you can’t just leave me out.”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Everyone
Series: The Old Guard - tumblr request fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881205
Comments: 25
Kudos: 257





	Being there

He wakes up with his mouth open in a silent scream but he still slaps a hand over his lips, muffling the sobs that inevitably will come. He turns to his side and tries to ignore how his entire body is trembling with the lingering fear that isn’t even his. It’s habit by now and he curses himself for never getting better at handling it. 

With his free hand he wipes at his face, hating the tears that escape without his permission. So many things happen to him without him having a say in it, so utterly unfair, all of it. The bed dips as someone quite literally crawls over him to slot themselves against the wall and pull him in so his face is pressed against their chest. He pulls his hand away to grip the front of their shirt and breathes in. It makes his head feel a tiny bit clearer, Joe’s scent always has been a comfort to him - though he’d never admit it aloud.

The bed dips again and someone’s arm slink over his waist as they press their warm chest against his back; Nicky. He can feel him breathing and Joe’s breath tickles the top of his head. Sometimes Booker forgets that he’s alive but this, this always helps. It reminds him that they’re there and if they are, then he must be too. 

“Hey!” Nile exclaims, her voice thick with sleep, “No fair, you can’t just leave me out.” 

And with that she sprawls herself on top of them and Booker can’t imagine how that is comfortable and it makes him laugh. He can feel Nicky’s rumbling chuckles more than he can hear them. 

Across the room, bed springs are creaking and if he wasn’t trapped by three bodies he’d look over to try and see what Andy was doing over there. He can imagine she’s either glaring at them for waking her up or looking at them with the fond look she often tries to hide but always fails to. 

He doesn’t have to imagine for too long though, because Nicky presses himself even closer to him and a small but warm hand comes to rest on his upper arm, squeezing ever so slightly. Booker smiles into Joe’s chest. Usually, he’d spend hours trying to get the dreams of Quynh to leave his mind, but now, they’re already gone.

“Thank you.” he whispers softly, not really caring if they hear him or not, he knows they know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> This is a request fill from an ask on Tumblr, come talk to me over there pls:  
> [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://ebbatriestowrite.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
